Vicky Cummings (UFSWHG)
Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble Victoria "Vicky" Cummings, a lead character of Endangered, was a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games. Characteristics Personality Vicky is a complicated girl. On one hand she relishes having fun and hanging out with people, friend or not. Sometimes she can cheer people up with this attitude, even without noticing. However, while she can be considered a party girl, she has her limits. She can be considered a woman's activist, but while not participating in any serious activist stuff, she would express her opinion if asked. Unlike many others, Vicky is very intelligent too, and focuses on her education. Her mind is widely creative and often enjoys to write stories, with writing being a great passion of hers. Vicky's fatal flaw is her unwillingness to let people close. Having lost many people close to her, she is afraid of losing those she loves. While she is okay with friendships, she no longer searches for relationships, beveling them to be useless and tying her down. Other flaws of her include a temper and some pride. She often believes her problems are worse than others. While she picked up her life, Vicky still lets the past dictate her life. Unable to get over many traumatic events in her life, she takes all of those into consideration for the choices she makes, rather than crying about it. The past also often leave her pessimistic about the future, and at this point, believes she has no control over her own life. Skills Extremely bright and smart, fast on her feet, but when it comes to fighting she may not the best. She can sneak around good. Short Bio Originally born in California to two loving parents, her life took a turn for the worse at a early age when her father was diagnosed with a bone cancer, forcing the family to move to Philadelphia so he can get better treatment. He unfortunately died, and it took a toll on the young Vicky. She was filled with sadness and pain in her childhood, but instead of getting better, her life only only got worse from there. After a major childhood trauma at ten years old, Vicky went a darker path that eventually found a way to drugs at a young age. Her addiction ended abruptly and in a violent way that managed to snap her back to reality. After that she worked on rebuilding her life, and with the help of her mother and step-father Ethan, she managed to get good grades, and even accepted to UPENN because of it. As she entered college she still carried the pain with her, and at first, was mostly distant, until she met Lara, who quickly became her best friend. Lara managed to get Vicky out of her shell and become more social. Life was beginning to look up for Vicky, until finally, it came all crashing back down again, including the start of the apocalypse. With Lara by her side Vicky tries getting through the horrors of the apocalypse, where there she must decide if there is any point to keep trying to rebuild her life again. For more on Vicky's role in Endangered see her character page, here. In the Hunger Games She was introduced in the premier issue after waking up on a deserted farm. She was both confused and scared, but kept cool as she made her way around the island. That was, until, she met her first living being: Michael Nicholson. Due to their complicated past she doubted his intentions and refused to work with him, but it became apparent that she couldn't do this alone, so teamed up with him. She was openly hostile to him throughout their journey, and expressed no qualms if she had to leave Michael behind for her survival. She began to see a different side of him, however, after he risked his life to save her after a run in the wild life on the island, even after the horrible treatment she gave him. She began to see that the two were almost very alike, and just maybe, there was more to this man who she thought of as nothing but scum. She began to bond with him, beginning to see him as a good friend. However, their blossoming friendship was short-lived after Wesley found them. Michael did his best to protect her, but after being separated by infected, Wesley found her and stabbed her with his machete. Killed Victims N/A Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games